Welcome Home Professor
by NoLove10
Summary: Holiday Prompt from Tumblr. It's Olitz and it's fluffy. Enjoy!


As soon as she stood up from her chair to turn in her final, she could hear the exasperating gasps leaving the rest of her classmates as they continued to sweat through their final. Dr. Cyrus Beene smiled at his most promising and brilliant student and took the final exam paper from her hand. Flipping through it, there were no blanks. All open-response cases were without a doubt in his mind thoroughly written and argued. All I's were dotted and all T's were crossed. He wished he could say he was surprised but that still didn't mean he ceased to be impressed by the young student.

While the rest of his student continued to throw daggers Olivia's way and wipe beads of sweat from their foreheads, Dr. Beened walked her to the door. Stepping into the hallway with her, he finally spoke. "Thirty two minutes. That's a record." The greying old man said, his face spread in a grin and his eyes filled with pride. "I can't say that I'm shocked, but goddamn it Olivia, you could've sweat it out for a bit longer." He scratched his brows in faux despair and sighed dramatically. "At this rate the board is going to force me into retirement for getting soft in my old age and my husband will be all the more happier for it."

Olivia could only muster a smile. "Not a chance, Cyrus. They don't call you _"The Nazi"_ around here for no reason. You're the sharpest Old Thing Harvard has." She ribbed.

It was all Dr. Beene could do not to roll his eyes. "Given the state of this country, I'm not sure I'm too fond of that name anymore."

"Oh but it adds a bit of fierceness to your soft center." Olivia said.

Shaking his head, Dr. Beene groaned. "Alright smartass. Get out of here."

"See you in the Spring. Happy holidays, Dr. Beene!"

This semester at Harvard Law has no doubt been tough but she had welcomed every single challenge along the way. Now with a sense of success and a pep in her step, Olivia Pope could feel herself vibrating with energy and pure excitement. It could be because she's been operating on exactly three hours of sleep and eight cups of coffee, or it could be just the spirit of the holidays but she was willing to bet the former if not both. Bursting through the side door of the South building and into the parking lot, Olivia threw the middle finger up at the historical building.

She sprinted through the parking lot to get to her car as the brisk cold of the New England weather chased after her. When she got in her car, she shot her best friend Abigail Whelan a quick text message with instructions to meet her at their favorite coffee shop Crema Café after she's done with her final.

….

Exactly forty five minutes later, her redheaded best friend made her entrance through the doors of the warm coffee shop. Peeling off her jacket from her shoulders, she took the cup of cappuccino Olivia handed her as she took a seat across from her.

"How'd you do?" Olivia asked.

But Abigail Whelan was not having any of the small talk.

"I survived, fuck you very much." The redhead replied. "Thirty fucking minutes dude, seriously? That's all it took you? That final was harder than me trying to twerk!" Abby said, rolling her eyes.

Olivia exploded with a burst of laughter, almost spilling the piping hot cup of tea in her hand. "You're so harsh on yourself." She teased. "Plus since I've been giving you lessons, you've gotten much better at shaking your ass."

"Blah, blah, blah. Close your face." The redhead finally cracked a smile and took a sip of her coffee. "What time is your train home tomorrow?" She asked.

"Not going anymore." Olivia mumbled around her cup. "I don't want to leave _him_ here all alone for Christmas. I just keep thinking about his sad old man face, bored and restless trying to cook turkey and setting his condo on fire."

"Eww. You're in love. It's nauseating, I hope you know that." Abby said.

"He's my baby."

"More like your dazzdy." Abby wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. "Our dear ol' professor is a whole thirty-five years old and from what you've told me, has twelve inches of thick, delicious dick to work with."

It was all Olivia could do not to melt in her chair from embarrassment. "Remind me why I tell you anything again?"

"Cause shawty, you and me go together like… salt and peppa; like peanut butter and jelly; cookies and milk; bagel and cream cheese. Ooh, I actually want a bagel now!"

Shaking her head, Olivia couldn't help the smile threatening to spread across her cheeks. "You're a whole clown. I hope you know that."

"Oh, I know." Abby smiled in return. "Did I tell you that I have a date with some MIT nerd tonight?"

"No. You forgot to mention that but do tell." Olivia said, honestly curious.

"Well his name is David Rosen. He's a grad student finishing his MBA at MIT. I met him at Crave two weeks ago picking up dinner. He was doing a horrible job hitting on me but he made me laugh so I gave him my number. He's also very cocky but in a charming way."

"Sounds like you're sprung girl." Olivia teased.

"Who says?" Abby asked nonchalantly. "I don't have time to be sprung. I'm just trying to get some MIT dick to rise up these cold dead guts of mine."

This time Olivia did cringe. "You're gross."

Abby laughed. "You love me."

"Sadly enough, that's true." Olivia sighed. "I'm ready to get out of here. I'm wanna swing by the Christmas Tree Shop in Assembly to grab a few decorations. I might also need a tree. I doubt he has one."

"Pray, tell where the hell you're going to load up that tree, Sherlock?" Abby asked. "You drive a freaking mustang."

"Praise God for delivery." Olivia winked before getting up and putting on her coat. Abby did the same soon after. Olivia paid for their tab and got Abby her bagel and cream cheese.

…

A few decorations turned into a whole shopping spree. Olivia bought everything she could get her hands on. After hitting up the Christmas Tree Shop, they went to other stores including Brooks Brothers and where Olivia picked out a pair of expensive cufflinks, few sweaters and ties and boxers. They went to Banana Republic where Abby found the ultimate badass leather jacket that she _just had to have_ even though it was winter. They spent the most time at the Converse Factory Store. It was Olivia's favorite store due to her obsession with all thing chucks. She bought three new pairs of sneakers and left the store satisfied. By the time they were all done with their shopping, it was already lunch time. The two best friends decided to have lunch together at Earl's Kitchen where they devoured a gourmet meal of steak with vegetables and sipped on delicious red wine from the bar. Soon enough, they were driving back to Cambridge.

"Where are you meeting David Tonight?" Olivia asked.

"I'm taking the train and meeting him at Q's for hot pot and sushi." Abby replied.

"Take Max." Olivia said, referring to her car. Yes, she named her car and if you ask her, yes Max is British according to the voice navigation system.

"Bitch, yaaaas. Bless you." Abby leaned over and kissed Olivia's shoulder. "I'm gonna assume you're staying at his condo tonight?"

"Mhmm. I miss him." Olivia answered with a smile.

"Twelve inches of dick heifer. You better miss him." Abby chuckled.

"Not like that you pervert!" Olivia laughed. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheek. "Well, okay that too. It's been a week." In order to concentrate on her finals, they had both come to a mutual agreement to only talk over the phone. But that wasn't nearly enough. It was hard especially since he's all Olivia thought about whenever she had a free second to rest. She couldn't wait to surprise him tonight and see the look on his face but more importantly, she couldn't wait to be in his arms and kiss his lips.

888

 **Four Hours later…**

The Amazon Music station playing Christmas classics through the Bluetooth speakers kept Olivia entertained and serenaded through putting up the Christmas tree. In nothing but a pair of black flimsy lace underwear and a large t-shirt of his, she grooved, danced and enjoyed turning the pine tree into a masterpiece of incandescent lights, garland and beautiful, colorful ornaments.

Just as she was about to step on a stool to attach the mistletoe at the top of the tree, the door opened and in he walked looking like the most beautiful goddamn man on the planet. Instantly Olivia felt a smile grow on her cheek and her heart warmed up the sight of him. Stepping off the stool and standing in front of the tree, she watched him stand in front of the door still, admiring her, taking her in as if she was the most precious piece of art he's ever seen.

In the next second, he closed the door behind him and dropped his bag at the door and from then on, it's a race to get to her space, to breathe the same air as her and feel their hearts beating as one. His heart was racing, his every emotions controlled by the sight of her, the smile on her gorgeous face and the mere existence of her and he can't live another second without touching her, feeling her, kissing her.

His steps were long and precise. He was on a mission and as soon as her petite body is within his reach, he picked her up using his strong muscles and hugged her so tightly. Her tiny arms laced around his neck were embracing him just as tight and for the first time in a week, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant was able to breathe again.

His eyes filled up with tears when he finally took in his surrounding. His whole condo now looked like Santa threw up in it but it also looked incredibly merry and nice. He found himself feeling very moved and grateful by her kindness. As soon as they pulled away from their hug, he rained kisses all over her face, her neck, her jaw - anywhere his lips could reach. Her giggles filled his ears and then he's smiling too, spinning around with her in the middle of his living room until she's full on laughing and soaring his foolish heart.

Finally they stopped and he's looking into her chocolate brown eyes, his heart beating fast and with the look of a man in love in his eyes, he greeted, "Hi, Mama."

Her reply was to dangle the mistletoe in her hand over their heads in an invitation. "Mistletoe. Kiss me."

"Mmmm…" Fitz moaned, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. And because he can't ever resist her and he's missed her so much - in the next heartbeat he softly ghosted his lips around the edges of her lips; teasing her even though it killed him to. And then their lips connected and everything just faded away. The stressful week, the sadness, the longing. He's just there with her, just as lost in this kiss. It was slow, it was soft, it was good morning, and I love you. It was all of the sweet everythings and they were melting.

They're breathless when they pulled away but she still managed to take his breath away even more with the look on her face and her whispered: _"Welcome home, Professor."_

888

The next hour found them both in a warm tub filled with rose petals, bath salt, oils and bubbles surrounded by the dim lighting of scented candles. If there was a heaven on earth, this would be the closest thing to it. Laid there between her thighs, her fingers massaging through his hair and her other hand washing his chest with a sponge, Fitz was the most relaxed he's ever been.

"Hi handsome." Olivia scratched his scalp, causing him to finally open his eyes. He really is a beautiful man. "Hi." She repeated with a smile before leaning down to kiss his lips. "What are you thinking about?" She inquired.

"You." Fitz replied, a smile on his lips to match hers.

Raising her eyebrows, Olivia urged him to continue. "What about me?"

"I was thinking about how absolutely gorgeous you are," He pecked her lips, "And sexy…" he ran the tips of his fingers along the slope of her long mocha legs, causing goosebumps to form on Olivia's skin. _"Sooo sexy."_ He repeated, kissing her lips again, lingering and swallowing her moans. "… and brilliant."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mister?" Olivia teased, welcoming more of his kisses.

"Mmm… yes I am." Fitz smiled.

"You are?" Olivia tickled him. He giggled and squirmed, causing water to splash on the floor.

One thing Olivia absolutely loved about him is that he was really ticklish. She found it so fascinating that a man over six feet tall, who is incredibly successful, intelligent beyond comprehension, charming, very dominant and confident in all aspects of his life, especially in bed was also sensitive, warm, kind, ticklish and cuddly. He was perfect and he was all hers.

"Don't tickle me. I really am trying to seduce you woman." Fitz said. He was now kneeling in front of her with bubbles glistening his chest and cascading down his lean, muscular form. So fucking sexy. Olivia was instantly turned on.

"It's working." Olivia bit her lips, knowing exactly what that did to him.

"Goddamn it woman!" Fitz shook his head before framing her jaw in his hands and kissing her lips. His fingers threaded into her hair, holding her still as he settled a lingering pressure against her lips that served to deepen, build and thrill the passion afire between them. And then they're moaning deliriously. Their mouths opened and their tongues seeked to engage in a familiar tango that no time could measure. Soon Olivia was drunk from his kiss and demanding more, begging for more and he obliged, running his fingers slickly up her thighs, kneading her soft breasts and teasing her aching nipples with the grazing of his thumbs.

"Take me to bed, baby."


End file.
